


Mouse Hunt

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Neko verse [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Chases, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Furry, M/M, Mice, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: A fluffy smutty summery fun with Isakitty and his kitten daddy Even. Isak has arranged a surprise for Even, to explore felinity further.





	Mouse Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memine/gifts).

> Level of furry: cat ears, tails, patches of fur, purring, rough tongues, kitty dicks

Even looked at the forest all around them and sighed, content. The air was so clean and still filled with scents, the sounds were abundant and soothing at the same time and the light sieved through the leaves and branches in lively patches splashed here and there over the mossy ground. It was beautiful. This had been a great idea this far. His kitten was so smart.

At first Even had been sceptical. The thought of renting out a cabin in the middle of a forest for only one day and night seemed stupid, but Isak had insisted that they do this. Even’s kitten sure had his ways to persuade his kitten daddy. Some might have said Even had given Isak too much control in their relationship, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He just wanted to take care of his kitten. To make him happy.

Isak had been inside the cabin for quite a while now. He had shooed Even outside the moment they had arrived, and locked the door. He had even pulled the curtains closed. Even had tried to hear what Isak was up to, but Isak was playing music from his phone. Sneaky kitten.

While Even was waiting he walked around the cabin. There were more than one alluring paths diving into the forest. Maybe they could take a hike later today together. It had been forever since Even had been this fully surrounded by nature. It felt good. Even could feel his instincts kick in. His ears turned, following the sounds, and the tip of his tail was twitching . There must have been something to hunt in these woods.

Isak knocked on the door. Even flipped around and walked to the front porch.

“Are you there?” Isak asked.

“Yes. I’ve been here forever you know.”

“Please take your clothes off.”

O-kay. Even didn’t hesitate for a second. He threw his shirt and his shoes and jeans on the porch. The summer breeze felt really nice on the fur of his pouch and belly patch. Even licked his fingers and gave himself a quick grooming.

“Done.”

“Good.” Isak paused. He sounded a bit hesitant. “I have a surprise for you. I trust you will not make me feel bad about it. I trust my daddy. Okay?”

That sounded interesting. Even licked his lips quickly. This far every surprise Isak had given him had been at least interesting, and most of them pleasant.

“Okay. I promise.”

“You sure? Don’t laugh at me.”

Even smiled a bit. Oh, Isak. He made sure to speak softly, reassuringly. He even stroked at the door gently.

“I won’t. I promise.”

The lock clicked. The door opened.

Even noticed the ears first. They were round and smooth, covered in gray fur and pale pink on the inside. Then, the button nose Isak had painted on his face. Isak was naked, to Even’s delight, but he looked sleeker than usual. Not so fluffy. It took Even a moment to understand that Isak had pulled something over his tail, making it pink, ringed and smooth. A mouse tail.

Isak pulled his arms in, bent his wrists so his hands looked like small paws, and squaked like a mouse. Even did his best to not look too confused.

“I have lived most of my life like a human”, Isak said, shyly. “There is so much I have to learn about being a feline. And today I’d like you to teach me about hunting.”

Even nodded slowly. He still had no idea where Isak was going, but he knew to give him time to get there. It was just really hard to not pounce Isak right then and there, he was so adorable when he was shy and timid like this.

Isak looked up at Even. There was a challenge in his eyes. Even’s tail swayed back and forth in sharp curves.

“I want you to hunt me. Chase me, catch me, do what you want and release me so you can catch me again.”

Even stared at Isak. Those big round ears of his, and his huge eyes full of anticipation and excitement and fear, that tail that looked so weird but kind of in a good way. It was weird. It was kinky. Even definitely liked it.

He liked it a whole lot.

It was Isak’s turn to wait. He knew that when Even was confused and horny he needed his time, too.

“Well fuck yes.”

Isak’s face melted into a radiant smile. That cute black button nose really emphasized the glow. Especially when Isak wrinkled it.

“Give me a minute’s head start. I know you can sniff your way after me, and you are faster than me on all fours.”

Even agreed. If he wanted to hunt Isak, he needed to give him some time to get away from him first. Besides, he was more than happy to watch Isak scurry into the woods on all fours. He was a flash of white, gray and pink, and disappeared quickly behind a crook of the path.

This was a fun game. Even stretched a bit while waiting for the minute to pass. He could make out Isak’s trail perfectly, he might need to give him two minutes before running after him. Isak obviously wanted to be caught, but he also wanted to be chased. Even dropped down on all fours. He closed his eyes for a moment, to really focus on feeling the soil under his fingers. He turned his shoulders and elbows, adjusted the position of his legs. The muscles he hadn’t used in ages were slowly waking up. The instincts, the senses, his inner feline was resurrected. It was ready to hunt.

Even dashed into the forest after Isak. He couldn’t see his prey anywhere, but he could smell him. He smelled Isak clearly, even through the thick mat of forest smells. He smelled Isak was peeking. That scent made his mouth water. He hurried up.

Running on all fours felt good, and doing so in the forest felt even better. The asphalt and concrete of the city was not great ground for this, but here? Perfect. Isak had planned this carefully. Even was so lucky to have him as his kitten. The moss sproinged delightfully under Even’s hands and feet, the ferns and grass tickled his face as he pushed through them. He was one with nature. His nature.

Even stopped for a moment. He listened, carefully, through the birds screaming in the trees and bushes above and around him. He heard it. Isak was purring. He was trying not to, but couldn’t help himself. His body was taking over, and so was Even’s. His ears turned slowly, scanning for the origin of the purring. Even grinned slightly when he pinpointed the direction.

Three leaps, a pounce, and Even landed practically on Isak, who was hiding behind a bush. Isak squeaked loudly and delighted, and when Even slammed him on his back on the ground he laid down without a fight. He was panting and purring. Even could feel it against his chest. And he could feel Isak’s peeking against his own belly patch.

Do what he wanted, eh?

Even bared his teeth and growled a bit. Isak’s eyes widened and he kept making tiny little excited squeaky sounds. Even’s pretty little mouse. Even pressed his face against Isak’s neck and bit down, still growling. He didn’t break skin, nor make bruises. He was toying with his prey. And his prey was loving it, at least based on the hungry moans he was making.

Even nibbled on the neck all over, on every side, and when he was done with the front he grabbed the mouse and flipped him over on his belly. Isak shrieked but didn’t resist. He was shaking a bit, scared little mouse. Even grabbed the back of his neck with his teeth and did a gentle shake. Then he pulled back. Isak had been waiting for that, the very moment Even let go of him he spurted away.

He looked so fucking adorable. Isak wasn’t used to running on all fours, and he didn’t seem to be quite sure what to do with all his limbs. He was still surprisingly fast. Even let him almost get out of sight before he charged after him.

This time Isak got pinned down on the ground on his belly. His perfect, round ass pressed against Even’s groin. Even closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath. He wanted to just force himself inside Isak, right now, but it was too soon.

“Gotcha”, Even hummed right next to Isak’s ear. Isak was squeaking again. And struggling. His so called struggles were mostly just rubbing his body against Even and Even’s peeking. It was Even’s turn to be panting. He squeezed harder on Isak’s shoulders, pressing his fingertips and nails into the fair, yielding flesh. When his tip slipped between Isak’s buttocks Even was so, so dead.

Focus. You’re the hunter here!

Even slipped his hand around Isak’s body and pressed his palm on the wet, hard tip peeking out of its pouch. Isak’s squeaking turned into moaning and purring. The forest around them was full of life and green, the sky above them was high and clear. Back to nature was a really good theme for this trip indeed.

Even let go of Isak. This time it took Isak a moment to pull himself together before he got up on his feet and hands and scampered away. Even took the moment to catch his breath and cool down his heat, then attacked. Then again. Every time Even let Isak go after some hardcore kisses with greedy tongues and teeth or some serious dry humping Isak’s escape efforts got more and more pathetic.

Finally, when Even pulled out of the kiss, gasping, Isak didn’t run anymore. Instead he wrapped his legs around Even’s waist and looked at him with his best big kitten eyes, biting his lip, pressing his chin down.

“Please?” Isak whispered. Even nodded.

“Yes.” Yes, yes, oh fuck yes. Isak grinned and pulled Even down from the back of his neck. They kissed, yet again. The make-up on Isak’s nose got rubbed on Even’s face. It didn’t matter. Even rolled on his back, pulling Isak with him, on top of him. He pushed down on Isak’s shoulders and Isak followed the directions. He slid down along Even’s body and started bathing Even’s belly patch with his coarse pink tongue.

They were purring together so loud people could probably hear them in the city. It didn’t matter. They were in the forest, hidden by the trees and the bushes and the grass, embraced by the warm sunlight and the serenade of birds. Isak started cleaning Even’s pouch, and he had to moan through his purring. Isak was getting really good at this. He looked so cute in his round mouse ears, and his ass pushed up in the air looked spectacular.

“Give it to me, kitten”, Even gasped. He couldn’t fuck Isak here, they had no lube, and they wouldn’t make it back to the cabin, either. “Give it to your daddy.”

Isak gave it. He ran his tongue along Even’s pouch harder, more demanding, tempting Even’s dick outside. It was a raving success. Even pushed out of his pouch, hard and ready. Isak turned his face sideways and cradled Even’s dick with his lips, running them up and down along the length. He tickled at the sensitive surface with the smooth side of his tongue. And on the less sensitive areas Isak used his whole tongue, letting Even enjoy the roughness.

It was incredible. Isak’s pretty mouth, skilfully working Even’s dick, the heat of the chase still rushing in his veins, his nature ruling over his civility. Even was purring and meowing so loud it sounded almost like barking, and Isak seemed to have made it his mission to force Even be louder by the second. Even kneaded on the ground with his hands, dirt pushing under his fingernails, he was becoming one with the forest. A creature. A beast.

Isak took him in his mouth.

He moved his head up and down, rubbing the tip against the roof of his mouth. Even’s eyes rolled back in his head. Isak used his mouth and his sensitive fingers, touching Even’s dick all over and everywhere. Even was so hard he was about to burst any second. He would have to come or he would explode. He had to come. He needed to come so bad.

Even pushed his hand in Isak’s hair between his ears. Isak raised his head, his face, aiming Even’s tip at it while rubbing the dick with his both hands. Even watched his cum splash on Isak’s cheek, his lips, painting pale creamy streaks across that work of art of a face. It was a lovely contrast to the black face paint smudged everywhere.

Isak was purring and squirming. Even got up, leaning on his elbows, and pulled Isak closer from behind his neck. He licked his kitten’s face gently, cleaning him up. The paint didn’t taste too good, but it didn’t matter.

“Daddy --” Isak whined. He was all hot and bothered, squirming his body against Even’s. Even grinned.

“Yes, kitten?”

Isak huffed.

“Come on! I need you!”

“And whose fault is that?”

Isak pushed his forehead against Even’s shoulder and purred.

“Did you like it?”

Isak sounded so shy again. He had just sucked Even off out in the open and now he was shy. Adorable little kitten.

“Yes. I liked it.” Even fondled at the fake mouse ear. “I had a blast, kitten. This was a great surprise, and I will reward you for it when we get back to the cabin.”

Isak licked Even’s shoulder.

“I liked it too. I love it when you get rough with me.”

“I like throwing you around. It’s so easy.”

Isak smiled.

“You know what? Catch me one more time and you can throw me over your shoulder and carry me back to your cave.”

With that, Isak ran off. It was cheating, because Even had to push through his heat provoked by Isak’s words before he could tell his body to get up from the ground and run after Isak. But he caught the kitten with relative ease. He grabbed Isak, the shrieking, thrilled kitten, and lifted him over his shoulder. Isak didn’t struggle there, so Even wouldn’t drop him.

He was just purring.


End file.
